The invention relates to improvements in a plastic barrier type fence and a method of making such a fence. In another embodiment, the invention relates to a laminated plastic barrier type fence which physically incorporates and displays a message or sign comprising text, graphics, pictures or the like.
Plastic barrier type fencing is known and is typically used, by way of example, in the vicinity of construction sites or sporting events to demark protected or designated areas from ingress by members of the public. The plastic fencing may be manufactured from a number of different UV stabilized engineered polymers including, for example, high density polyethylene. The fencing is typically manufactured in thousand foot lengths and various heights, and may be made in any color. The fencing is available in rolls making it highly portable and easy to install. This type of fencing functions extremely well as a physical and visible barrier to control and direct crowds.
One disadvantage associated with plastic barrier type fencing is the difficulty of attaching a message or sign to the plastic fence. The presentation of printed subject matter on a plastic fence is considered highly desirable in terms of increasing its utility and versatility. While it is obvious, for example, to attach a banner or the like bearing a message to the plastic fence by means of ties, this is not very satisfactory from either a functional or esthetic point of view. The banner attached in the manner aforesaid never appears to be properly displayed and is susceptible of being torn and damaged during installation, use or storage.
One inherent problem with this type of fencing is the so-called xe2x80x9csail effectxe2x80x9d meaning that the action of the wind places an aerodynamic load on the fence tending to dislodge it from its moorings or attachments on the ground. The fact that plastic fencing is provided with a regular array of apertures or perforations minimizes this effect. However, a banner bearing the message or sign cannot be provided with a regular array of apertures without in effect destroying the presentation. Accordingly, the use of solid banners increases and multiplies the xe2x80x9csail effectxe2x80x9d to the detriment of both the fence and the fence installation. Another disadvantage of attaching banners to a plastic fence in the manner described is that, the banner cannot be re-used after storage as roll-up storage of the fence may damage the banner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a plastic fence having printed subject matter comprising at least the following steps. A first step of printing a message or sign on one side of a first sheet of plastic sheeting material. A second step of laminating the first sheet of plastic sheeting material to a second sheet of plastic sheeting material. A third step of cutting an array of apertures in the laminated sheet to either side of the printed message or sign.
With the forgoing in mind it is a principal object of this invention to provide a portable, highly visible, re-useable, high strength, UV stabilized, plastic barrier type fence which physically incorporates a printed message or sign of any kind or description. The prime utility or feature of the fence according to this invention is the improved ability to display a message or sign to the general public in the vicinity of the fence. The invention does not actively concern itself with the actual strength of the fence in terms of its ability to physically restrain a person or crowd.